Béatrice
Appearence As Béatrice She has long brown hair. She wears a pink top and light blue jeans. As Maiden Her skin is powdered white. She wears an old maid outfit including a little cap. Its a long black dress and she has got white gloves. She has black lipstick and black eyeliner. Her hair is purple and curled up at the sides of her head. Personality As Béatrice She is very kind of loving towards everyone. However she does get stressed from time to time and tries not to let it out on others. So she is certainly very kindhearted. As Maiden She is quite strict and ordered. She becomes somewhat of a perfectionist after her transformation. She is cold and follows through with her orders. Story Akumatization She is seen in a montage of her family members coming home and sitting down tired after a day of work or school, while she still has to clean the house and cook. When she goes to sleep she is very tired. One day she had a lot to do in the morning and wasnt able to prepare lunch before her kids came home. They were annoyed and hungry. Feeling disrespected she got angry and a tear of sadness and anger dropped into the boiling spaghetti water Battle The akuma flies into her kitchenspoon and Hawkmoth manipulates her. She agrees and gets transformed. She flies trough paris, cleaning up dirt on the ground an throwing away unbehaving people. She eventually faces off against Ladybug and Cat Noir. She attacks them with her knife. But the lucky charm is a coockie, which Ladybug crumbles. Following her urge, Maiden ducks to clean it up. As the heroes make more mess on the floor, she drops her Swiss Army Staff. They break it, deevilize the akuma and transform her back to normal. Hawkmoth Lines * "So much hard work and no appreciation. Time for me to step in and give her the reward of a lifetime...Fly away my akuma and transform her." * "Hello, I am Hawkmoth, youre now the Maiden. I give you the power to clean up the scum of Paris, including Ladybug and Cat Noir. Do you agree?" * "Good job, the city is in chaos, Ladybug and Cat Noir will arrive soon and meet their doom" * "Quickly, get their Miraculous, while they are bound" * "Follow my orders and we will both get what we want" * "No, how did you two win again. One day I will get rid of you, I promise..." Abilities As Béatrice She is a very good cook. She has a lot of patience and is quite clever and can help her children with homework. As Maiden The spoon becomes a staff, which can swich between multiple "heads", like a Swiss Army Knife. * A spoon, which she uses to throw back incoming projectiles * A butcher knife * A shovel * A pair of scissors, that can cut through wood * A hook, to pull people closer and hold objects at a distance * A broom, on which she can fly Category:Villains Category:Akumatized victims Category:Akumasona